


【双击坠】美丽的世界别骗我

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Relationships: Ivan Konev/Olivier Poplin
Kudos: 7





	【双击坠】美丽的世界别骗我

伊凡高尼夫安安静静地坐在波布兰家的沙发上，空着手，没拿填字书。波布兰光脚踩着地板，看看挂钟，又四下环视了房间，一切都很正常，可又分明地错了，好像世界上有一个开关被错误地拍下去了。他瞪着高尼夫，“你不是死了吗？”

高尼夫笑了一下，“不知道怎么跟你解释，我确实死了，但我又回来了。”  
  
  


波布兰十五岁时失去童子身，从那往后很久，他都不再考虑爱这个字眼了。在他的想象中爱是一只松果，长满了细碎的鳞片，它藏污纳垢，有诸多不堪之处，和快乐不是一回事。波布兰要快乐。有快乐，谁还管爱不爱的呢。他十六岁时考入军校，十八岁就成为最年轻的击坠王，战争也没碍着他享乐，这些年来，他一只手放在狄俄尼索斯夏夜的葡萄藤一般湿润的嘴唇上，一只手拿着枪。他好年轻啊，充满了狂妄的勇敢。

高尼夫死后，事情发生了一点改变。波布兰很伤心，好像心脏被剖成了两半，他怀着悲愤的心情击落了很多敌舰，又喝了点酒，偷偷地大醉一场，以为事情过去了。可是并没有。他一个行军打仗的人竟没有想到原来伤心也是有谋略的，之前的那些心碎，只不过是虚伪的佯动，而他已经把全部的兵力都用掉了，等到大军压境，他两手空空，一兵一卒也没有了。后来杨威利也死了。很奇怪，新鲜的死加重了已经离去的死亡的阴影，如一只看不见的手，将子弹上膛。高尼夫死在激战之中，变成了一朵小小的火花，他想象这火光一直一直向深空跑去，跑到旋臂外缘，地球上，跑进一个人的眼睛里，那人会说，看啊，一颗星星熄灭了。波布兰没有见到死掉的高尼夫，这本来是寻常的，对飞行中队来说，谁能奢望告别呢，可是他的死的确因此而变得不实在了。波布兰时不时地涌现出一些幻觉，他想起一首歌，最初还是高尼夫放给他听的，歌词用死者的口吻这么写着：当我还在花园散步，当我还在浴室洗澡……也许人的本意是安慰，可是波布兰听完之后既不想散步也不想洗澡了。

高尼夫死后，波布兰潜入他的宿舍，把他的洗发水和沐浴液偷走了。这是波布兰的一个不能够见光的秘密，很久以前，在他们刚刚认识的时候，他对高尼夫动过心。波布兰此前并没有爱过男人，一时也分不清自己的心之所向，他的那点爱，谈情说爱不知道够不够，睡一觉总不成问题。他做了一点试探，可是高尼夫这个人，平日里看着温吞吞的，竟是个武林高手，连消带打，不动声色地把波布兰给挡了回来。他波布兰多少年没有吃过爱情的苦，心高气傲得很，在心里连骂了一百遍高尼夫大蠢驴，一气之下，回头流连花丛去了。

可是现在高尼夫死了，人一死，就连填字书都变得很可爱。

波布兰偷走了高尼夫的遗物，自己也觉得很猥琐，照镜子时，也感觉自己贼眉鼠眼，没有平时英俊了。当夜他家有客人，波布兰洗完澡，站在浴缸里发了十分钟的呆，把自己的洗漱用品收了起来。如他卑劣的所愿，这一夜好得像梦一样——没有任何人死去的那种，他得到了散发着高尼夫的气味的头发，脸蛋，嘴唇，乳房……高潮的时候，眼前一晃一晃的全是高尼夫的脸，也不知是喜是悲。波布兰用尽了平生意志才没有喊错名字。他后来想这算不算对高尼夫的侮辱呢，算个屁，波布兰恨恨，他都死了，死人的意见不叫意见。

这一天他在半夜醒来，看到身边有光，高尼夫安安静静地坐在他家的沙发上。

波布兰说，你不是死了吗？！

高尼夫说，我也不知道怎么样和你解释，我是死了，但我又回来了。

波布兰想自己又做梦了，类似的梦，他不说做过一百也有几十，全都是空欢喜，他练习了太多次，这次直接跳过中间步骤，开始伤心。波布兰伤心地说，你回来又有个鸟用。

高尼夫说，人死之后要过一座桥，你知道的吧，我在排队过桥的时候被拦下来了，阴差说我身上尘缘未断，回来了结了，再去往生。我想来想去，只能是你。

波布兰掀开被子爬起来，抓起酒瓶。别废话了，也不用走流程了，陪我喝两杯吧。

波布兰和高尼夫聊了一会儿天，事无巨细，把飞行中队每个人都聊到了，也聊到了杨。这个版本的高尼夫非常真实，胜过最好的游戏建模，波布兰之前做梦，有时梦走偏了，中途惊醒，就会加倍难过，也很难再睡着，每每都只能爬起来喝酒。可这次的高尼夫是活生生的，鼻息湿润，眼睛有光，像传说中的林中之鹿。波布兰拎着酒瓶趴到他脸上去，他已经不怕梦醒了，反正都一样，他近在咫尺地看着高尼夫。伊凡，他终究还是问了，真的是你，真的是你吗？

高尼夫笑笑说是我。

波布兰缩回去沉默了一会儿，说，那你真的是回来找我做那个什么狗屁了断的吗？

高尼夫说是。

波布兰说，那你知道我怎么想吗？

高尼夫说，不太清楚，说说看呢。

波布兰说，那我就开门见山了，伊凡高尼夫，我想操你。

高尼夫笑了，他说，我想也是，我过桥的时候被那人拦住，说我，一身人欲的腥臭！

波布兰沮丧地说，我就知道是梦，3，2，1，我要醒了。

高尼夫说别啊，我没有开玩笑，你还有酒吗，你知道我没有经验，可能需要喝一点……

波布兰和高尼夫并排坐在沙发上，面前一排酒瓶，有新的，也有的已经喝掉了一半。波布兰想起他们曾一起去夜店，也是这样一排的酒，外面下着雨，空气里都是潮味，有漂亮女人来找高尼夫搭讪，全部被波布兰截胡。波布兰说高尼夫，你敢和我打一个赌吗？高尼夫说不敢。

波布兰没想到第一句话就被顶回来，气急败坏地说，伊凡高尼夫，你还是男人吗？！

高尼夫认认真真地喝着酒，像排队体检的小学生，他眼圈很快红了，波布兰知道，这个人的酒量一向很烂。

高尼夫放下了酒杯。他说，好了，开始吧。

波布兰还是感到难以置信。他凑上去，在高尼夫的嘴唇上轻轻地啄了一下，很轻，生怕打草惊蛇。“是你吗，真的是你？”

高尼夫不厌其烦地回答，是我。

波布兰忽然委屈起来，他合身扑上去，将高尼夫整个压进沙发里。你就这么死了，你怎么敢，你怎么敢？高尼夫很好脾气地抱着他，拍拍他的后脑勺，对不起啦，他很轻地说，但他马上就说不出话了，波布兰开始啃他，像一只因为长久饥饿而失去章法的狗。

波布兰有点后悔，他应该在第一秒钟就把这个人摁住，扒光了，什么也不说，什么也不聊，就做个禽兽。禽兽多好啊，坦坦荡荡，生，死，性交都在野地里，不避着人，不怕伤心。他乱七八糟地亲他，咬他，高尼夫的气味一点也没有变，把他从头到脚地裹住了，他的嘴唇好软，口腔又热又潮，也许是真的大醉了吧，从前不知道他还有这样一条热情的舌头。波布兰快要喘不上气了。

波布兰撕撕扯扯脱光了两个人，高尼夫伸手伸脚，非常顺从。波布兰说，你喊我，喊我一声。高尼夫的头已经悬空了，全赖波布兰一只手托着。他机械地说，波布兰，波布兰……奥利弗……眼睛也不知往哪里看。他抱着波布兰，试试探探地，反复摸他的眼睛耳朵，好像两个假人，翻来覆去地确认彼此是真的血肉。

高尼夫没有撒谎，他真的一点经验都没有，身体紧得要命，波布兰花了好多功夫，怎么都进不去。他混头混脑地抱着怀里的这个身体，急得要抓耳挠腮了，他想他这是在干一个人还是在干尤利西斯号啊，怎么他妈的这么难。后来他喘了口气，把高尼夫拉回来一些，下了死力气一寸一寸往里面挤，高尼夫眼圈都潮了，一条腿搭在沙发背上，脸向后仰，露出那种祭台上的羔羊才有的稚弱神情。他们在方寸之间彼此看着，两双眼睛，几乎不舍得眨，所有的爱恨贪嗔，死生去来，都在这一眼里看尽了。

波布兰有一种荒谬的幻觉，这是一场战争，而他高悬降旗。拿破仑说爱情像战争，放屁，是战争像爱情才对。在人类诞生之初，一定有一个时期是没有战争的，可爱情的历史像蟑螂那么长。它的愚蠢、莽撞、蛮横，都是烧杀抢掠的雏形。在爱情前面，战争是个小宝宝。真是美妙啊，波布兰想，多年以来，这是头一次，他们不再是朋友了。

波布兰咬牙切齿地把自己一点点插进去，这个未经开采的身体，这座要塞，名为伊凡高尼夫的宇宙的伊谢尔伦……他的内部火热，不知道是不是发烧了，发烧也没用，高尼夫就是变成死人也逃不过这一劫了，高热很快给波布兰带来极乐，他托着他一条腿弯，舒服地叹气。宝贝，他说，我真后悔，我应该强迫你的。

波布兰有一次和先寇布喝酒，先寇布说，性爱是终极的孤独。波布兰哈哈笑了一声，说老兄你又开始了。先寇布笑着说，不是这样吗，两个人，两颗心，总是想着合而为一，一个进入另一个，到头来全是白做工，最后你能够得到的，只有无尽的空虚和寂寞。波布兰说喂喂喂，你怎么回事，你刚才去厕所是顺便打了一炮吗，做这种贤者发言。先寇布指指自己的胸口说，哪有，肺腑之言，肺腑之言。波布兰想了想说，那我反驳你一下，是这样，一片水域只要有鱼游过，你就不能说它是一无所有的，体验就是这样的事物，有过，痛快过，就是真的。先寇布喝光了酒说你说得对，他看着空杯子，杯壁上，残酒在缓缓下坠，他笑着说，我并没在否认什么，而是说，徒劳也有徒劳的好处。

波布兰有时觉得他和先寇布过于相似了，二人相对，好像在照镜子。他们都热烈，放荡，无所畏惧，但到底是不同的，波布兰想，他还是不如先寇布有那么硬的心肠。

奥利弗波布兰身经百战，在各种意义上。他的整个人生可以这样概括：一艘船，许多的床。他在一个又一个的怀抱之间流浪，天底下的爱，都是他的港口而已，谁也别想留住他，高尼夫也不能，他知道自己终有一天是要走的，很显然，高尼夫也知道。

可这种心痛是什么呢，谁能解释。波布兰想他到底爱这个人吗，好像也没有，可是怎么了呢，爱像一个闯空门的小偷，蹑手蹑脚地来了，等他回过神来，整个家里空空荡荡，四面白墙。好痛啊，什么东西也没有的空间里他在用什么在痛呢，无处落脚的，飘飘的鬼影子，杀人不见血。

波布兰发狂似的干高尼夫，像有用不完的力气，他的脑子很乱，高尼夫看起来也是茫然无措的，他完全接受他了，给出一个波布兰形状的洞穴。波布兰不认识这个高尼夫，没有人认识，仅此一次，售完即止。波布兰不能想这件事，都什么时候了，死还是没有离开他们，像地平线上远远静止的山峦，它不说话，可它一直都在，一言不发地看着他们毫无廉耻地交媾着，浸泡在各自的体液之中。

波布兰恨不能抱着他，到尤利西斯号战略舱最大的那张桌子上去，开最高权限的广播，让所有人听到高尼夫在被他捅屁股。窗外有战舰在爆炸，有人生生死死，而他们不要命地做爱，直到被击中了，化成飞灰，死得其所……死得其所。

舰队一年到头都很少有假期，波布兰这种单身汉，差不多把所有的假期都花在温柔乡里了。只有一次，高尼夫从海尼森的街头走过，看到波布兰无所事事，站在游乐场门口。你的约会呢？高尼夫问。波布兰挠挠头，别提了，没想到我这种帅哥，也会被人放鸽子。但也不能怪她，谁叫她老公忽然回来了呢……高尼夫失笑道，那你跟我来吗，我去买新的填字书，顺便吃冰。

波布兰把高尼夫小老头似的爱好好好地奚落了一番，陪他去了。两人吃了冰，还是无所事事，晃进游乐场玩了一圈。再没有比飞行员进游乐场更无聊的事了，波布兰东看看，西看看，所有人都在兴奋地跑来跑去，只有他领着一个乖仔，无所适从。高尼夫问他，你本来想玩什么？波布兰耸耸肩，女人。高尼夫说，不是，我是说你想来游乐场玩什么……波布兰叹了口气，你误会了，他用大拇指指指门口，那边有家酒店，仅此而已。

后来他们一起去乘了过山车，波布兰想起有个词叫做吊桥效应，可惜没用，战斗机飞行员是不可能在过山车上遭遇吊桥的，他们甚至可以在上面玩填字……速度最快的时候，高尼夫从兜里摸出一颗糖，问波布兰要不要吃。

波布兰含着糖，感觉这么过掉一天倒也不赖。

波布兰抱着高尼夫在家里转了一圈，把所有灯都开开了，通彻的光明如海，将两个人照成两根蜡芯。他们都累了，高尼夫眼睛也睁不开，被波布兰按在穿衣镜上，整个人颤颤巍巍的。真的很累，情欲稍微退下去的时候，大腿都在发抖，但也没什么，怎么也比不上伊谢尔伦那场无路可退的战役，那时杨威利还活着……哦对了，高尼夫不知道，他死得更早一点。波布兰抱着他倒在衣帽间，倒在他最好的军礼服上，他又想笑了，高尼夫被他弄哭了，眼睛上还挂着泪，但他自己可能不知道。波布兰很慢很慢地衔住他的眼睛，那昆虫翅子似的眼睫毛刺得他舌头生疼。

就这么过去了半夜，波布兰一直在说再来，再来，再到后来，他困歪歪地趴在床上，高尼夫侧着抱着他，有些玩笑地问他，还来吗？他真的是鬼，不然早该死掉一场了，哪里还能够开玩笑。波布兰说不了不了，战争还没有结束，我还要开飞机，不能死在你身上。他只是想说一句俏皮话，不知怎么的，说到后几个字居然哽咽了，波布兰扯过来一条被单盖住眼睛。这回轮到高尼夫来亲他的眼睛了，没事了，没事的……他像哄小孩子似的轻声说着，啄一下，又啄一下。波布兰睁开眼，眼前是一团漆黑的高尼夫的口腔，好深好静，像这世界的洞穴。

波布兰有一次训练，和高尼夫一组，两人一条小船，交替下潜，触到水底再返回来。高尼夫的潜水技术很好，波布兰呆在船上，甚至有点懒洋洋的。那天太阳很大，四下里都照得白花花的，连绵的碎金子。波布兰等了很久，高尼夫始终没有动静。后来他实在心慌，不得不提前入水，在他下潜的那一刻，高尼夫冒着一小串气泡从水下浮了上来。他们迅速地错身而过了。后来波布兰总是想起这个瞬间，他们对视了一秒，也许零点几秒，他向下潜去，越来越深……那样幽深的水底，令他同时感到恐惧和安全。

还没来得及做什么反应，波布兰已经又把高尼夫扑倒了，他恶狠狠地说，我要是以后阳痿了，就都怪你！高尼夫笑得上气不接下气，不会的，我相信你，他每说一个字，就亲波布兰一下，是一种非常幼稚的亲法，太幼稚了，波布兰更想哭了。

波布兰预感到时间快走完了，不由得满腔酸楚。他全力抱着这个人，这具身体，在此间无限膨胀的热寂的宇宙中，他是一张徒劳的网，海上的泡沫，很快就要消散了。

宝贝，他绝望地说，看着我，记住我。

他说，我爱着你，你是知道的，对吗？

高尼夫在他的耳边说，对不起。  
  
  


波布兰中间醒过一次，发现自己在女人的怀里，面前是一对形状漂亮的乳房，坦白说，他第一次这样失望。哎呀，你怎么了？他听见女人的声音说着，你怎么哭了？

第二天醒来时天光大亮，波布兰浑身都在痛，像打了一场三天三夜的硬仗。他昏昏沉沉地走到浴室去，镜子里的男人很憔悴，像鬼怪小说里那些被狐仙榨干的书生……他龇牙咧嘴地笑了一下，笑得很丑。真是个怪梦，他想，人都醒了，居然还在伤心。

他洗脸的时候被人从后面环住了，一具柔软的躯体，滚圆的胳膊，又熟悉又陌生。女人缠绵地亲吻他的后颈，看来他昨天表现不错，波布兰下意识地仰头，这时他从镜子中看到自己下颌有一个红色的印子。他笑着说，野猫，你看你，我今天还要上班呢。

哎呀，女人发出惊讶的声音，凑近了看他的脖子。不是我，她委屈地说，可是好奇怪哦，昨天好像还没有呢。


End file.
